1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector with a system to shunt electrical contacts of the connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,074 discloses a cam activated electrical connector with a pin housing and a terminal housing. The terminal housing has movable shuttle assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,362; 5,112,238; and 4,906,203 all disclose electrical connector/contact shorting or shunting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,771; 4,875,873; and 4,902,240 disclose mating electrical connectors with cams.